happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Features Within Spring Bonnie's Theme Song
Key: Line of the theme song ' What the line means.' Song Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness ' Spring Bonnie feels like her world within is crumbling apart.' '' There's no light of sun and you can't hear any sound at all'' ' Where she is, the sun has gone, and there's no air to hear sound.' '' Here I'm waiting silently for you father'' ' She's waiting for N.I.G.H.T.Y to greet her.' '' Why were you so cruel?'' ' N.I.G.H.T.Y was mean to Spring Bonnie for unknown reasons.' '' Why'd you leave Mary Alone?'' ' Mary is the name she gives herself.' '' Please take me away, I desperately promise'' ' Spring Bonnie wants N.I.G.H.T.Y to make her join his side.' '' To be a good girl, to be worthy of your love'' ' Spring Bonnie wants N.I.G.H.T.Y to love her as much as he loves Spring Freddy.' '' I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses'' ' Spring Bonnie doesn't want the ways the good.' '' Just tell me why you've left your pictures and gone?'' ' But she want's to know why N.I.G.H.T.Y left his creators and turned against them.' '' Who are you stranger with a red rose in your hand?'' ' She's talking to Adult Mumble, red rose hasn't been explained yet.' '' I liked you at first sight, I wanna be your friend, hey lets play!'' ' She likes him, but want's to be friends.' '' I've never asked for this place that's called my home'' ' She never wanted to be here on Earth.' '' But hope, you will be staying with me until the end'' ' But she want's Adult Mumble to be with her until the end.' '' Please don't be scared of me I'm a good girl'' ' She tries to reassure Adult Mumble, so they can be friends.' '' I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow'' ' She want's him only to loose hope of N.I.G.H.T.Y.' '' I'm tired of being a puppet of this world'' ' She doesn't want to be controlled by N.I.G.H.T.Y anymore.' '' Oh tell me why do you want to go with him?'' ' And she asks Spring Freddy why he wants to stay with N.I.G.H.T.Y.' '' Is he your true knight in the shining armour?'' ' She asks if N.I.G.H.T.Y is his protector.' '' Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear?'' ' If N.I.G.H.T.Y is someone who will risk their lives for him.' '' But then-- Why does he resemble he who created'' ' If so then why does he resemble the one who created him.' '' This gallery and pretty picture, that gave me birth?'' ' The one that created the Arcadians, the one who allowed Spring Bonnie to be born.' '' My tears are falling why is it so painful??'' ' She's confused as to why she's feeling pain.' '' I did nothing wrong, so why do you hate me so much??'' ' She doesn't know why N.I.G.H.T.Y treats her so bad.' '' This burning canvas will be your answer'' ' She knows that a burning world will be N.I.G.H.T.Y's answer.' '' And now flames unsparingly kiss me good night'' ' And the flames from it will kill her forever.' '' Welcome to her world that's lying to ashes...'' ' Narrating in 3rd person, her present world is dead.' '' There's a sea of fire, there is no where to run at all...'' ' Lava everywhere, and no escape from the end of the world.' '' She only wanted to be with her father...'' ' She wanted to be with N.I.G.H.T.Y.' '' But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone...'' ' But now she slowly gets killed by the intense heat, alone.' Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Heartsongs